random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Gay Aid
Gay Aid will be a multiple-venue 2-week long music festival attracting an audience of over twenty-six thousand people, organized by the International Lesbian, Gay, Bisexual, Trans and Intersex Association (ILGA) and the band Uncontrollable Urge to raise funds for the introduction of quality LGBT rights, in the following areas: the US states of Mississippi, Texas, and North Carolina, Russia, Jamaica, Nigeria, Saudi Arabia, India, Iran, Turkey, and Dominica. It will happen sometime in the future. Over twenty-six thousand people will attend each event, and record-breaking numbers of audiences will watch it worldwide. The concert will raise over $670,234,665,000 for LGBT rights. Beginnings Uncontrollable Urge's Hector and Wordsworth were kicked out of a Sweet Frog for being gay one day and realized that LGBT rights are being "abused and almost being kicked off a cliff", and that everybody "needs to appreciate the LGBT community and their incredibly unique ways." The two noted that LGBT rights are often taken for granted. So, to help those who are Lesbian, Gay, Bisexual, Trans, Pansexual, Asexual, Nonbinary, Xenosexual, Robosexual, Demisexual, Otherkin, Queer, or Questioning, the two started "Death to Christians for Disliking the LGBT Community'" (or DTCFDTLGBTC), which quickly became a very popular charitable organisation. Using the charity's reasonably expected popularity, Uncontrollable Urge, along with the International Lesbian, Gay, Bisexual, Trans and Intersex Association (ILGA), decided to put on a music festival which would hopefully not only prevent discrimnation, hate crimes against LGBT people, religious hate against LGBT people, and stating of "Homoseuxality is a sin" in the future, but also help other people become LGBT in the process. Coordination The festivals were staged by Kuaile Shiguang Musical Promotions Company, Ltd., a group based in China. Thus the entire thing was somewhat unorganized. Bands sometimes went on at random times, often causing confusion. Such an instance would be when The Rock-afire Explosion was introduced as the Hard Luck Bears, causing widespread panic and a few suicides. Still, the concert was a smash success. Performers * Uncontrollable Urge * LANA * The Jiminy Crickets * The Dose * Scene Berry Kawaii Pop Galz * DEV3.O * Grojband * Martin and the Brides * Every Greek * Eye Three * The Pointless Sisters * Boysenberries for Girls * The Rock-afire Explosion * Remote-Controlled Lizards * The Paper Planes * Wild Lascivia Whistle * The Ninjas * Bold Band * Cream CyanRed GHJ * Carlos & Barbara * The Doctor Who * The Rejects * KW2 * ultimate hardsc0pers 666 l00mynarty c0nfirmed * Epic Sax Guys * Reverend Billy and the Stop Shopping Choir * The Natives are Coming Venues * Jackson, Mississippi, United States - Mississippi Veterans Memorial Stadium * San Antonio, Texas, United States - Alamodome * Winston-Salem, North Carolina, United States - Bowman Gray Stadium * Tushino, Moscow, Russia - Otkrytiye Arena * Gregory Park, St Catherine, Jamaica - Caymanas Park * Abuja, FCT, Nigeria - National Stadium, Abuja * Abu Dhabi, United Arab Emirates - Zayed Sports City Stadium * Mumbai, India - Wankhede Stadium * Tehran, Iran - Azadi Sports Complex * Instabul, Turkey - Şükrü Saracoğlu Stadium * Portsmouth, Dominica - Cabrits National Park Memorable moments in Jackson * Laughs were aplenty when The Dose (the event will be during the release of their album Bedrock) all did a simultaneous pratfall upon entering the stage. This was an accident, but they escaped sustaining injuries and the Pointless Sisters returned to the stage to join them for their first song of the set. * A member of the Westboro Baptist Church was invited to the stage during The Jiminy Crickets' set. Agav then gave a touching speech, which included the memorable line "Aaaargh, this man hate gays. He must be helped! Aaaaargh!" * Reverend Billy became the latest victim of the GBU-43/B Massive Ordnance Air Blast (MOAB) bomb when a Boeing B-52 accidentally dropped one during one of his anti-Disney, anti-shopping songs. Nor the stage or the venue suffered damage, for some reason, but Reverend Billy was toasted and was totally nude. He blushed and he and his choir all ran off stage * LANA opened the festival after Arnbjørg Høiland was diagnosed with his 3rd case of the common cold. * As it was his birthday, Bob Michaels of The Natives are Coming ended the festival by selecting 1 lucky white man, and then killing him in a ISIS-style execution while screaming "God is great" in Arabic, then in Iroquoian language. Tragedy at Jackson Shortly after the concert someone who Wordsworth f*cked in the ass died of AIDS. Memorable moments to San Antonio * Category:Predictions